


Project versus

by SCPandQcowboy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCPandQcowboy/pseuds/SCPandQcowboy
Summary: The following is an SCP foundation file. Only foundation personal are allowed to read the following story. Like always amnesticks will be provided if you wish to forget the following story. One John Doe SCP researcher and scientist life is changed forever by an escape attempt from SCP 106: the old man. Usually being a researcher watching 106 when he “awakes” is a death sentence however SCP 343 (god) comes to battle the old man. The following events is what went on when these two gods on there own right face off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Project versus

Before you read this in order for this story to make sense you need to read the SCP foundation file on 343 and 106. Now onto the story No one knew this researchers name except for the 05 council. Some people say that he earned the right to join the foundation by figuring out that it existed. He was named nick named doctor Jonathan Doe . “The name needs work” he would think to himself while watching the corpse like old man currently in some sort of Hibernation. Little did Doe know that the next moments would change his life forever! Meanwhile on the other side of site 17 343 was about to take a bite of his burger when he felt an alert in his head. He knew that the old man was going to escape. The old man had been moved to this containment site for better security and to start the “God project.” Which was a project meant to pacify dangerous SCP’s with 343. God (343) walked through one the walls of the cell he calls home. He walks through the halls ignoring all staff who tried to interact with him. One of his usual visitors came up to talk and god puts his hamburger into the usual’s mouth to stop them from distracting him. The next moments changed DR Doe’s life forever. All SCP 106 did was twitch and that was enough to strike fear in the hearts of all the other researchers hearts. However Johnathan acted quickly and pulled down the emergency leaver. That put SCP 106 on lock down and sounded the alarm. Doe would get the name DR Lever (Leave er) because of his actions, remaining calm in the face of certain doom. However, 343 just phased through the door. The one that was suppose to be impenetrable As 106 awoke 343 shouted “Halt!” The old man looked at 343 and said “So, you’re god?” “Yes” 343 responded. “Killing you will be... interesting” 106 said in his sadistic voice. Then 343 made a sword and shield appear out of fin air. Meanwhile 106 reaches into his pocket dimension and pulls out a chainsaw and a rusty crow bar. To the old man’s shock God’s shield blocked the deflected the blows from the chainsaw, as 343 then struck the old man with his sword god found a rusty crow bar had taken his eye out. The two old men fall to the floor. Meanwhile as the combatants heal themselves with with rust and god like powers, the researchers all escaped through a hatch. Except for dr lever, call him crazy but he was captivated by the battle. The two gods in there own right got back up staring each other down. They are both good as new ready to continue the fight. 343 creates a musket and fires it at 106. The musket balls do little more then pierce the old Man however, 343 bends reality and 106 falls as the bullets start to cause him pain. The cell also shrinks it is clear what God’s plan is for once. To shoot the old man enough to make him immobile and crush him phasing out of the cell at the last minute. The old man shouts “Two can play at that game!” As he spews rust all over the cell and tackles god in to his pocket dimension. 5 days went by and not a single sight of God or the old man. Some thought they where still fighting others thought that god had already lost and was being tortured. One of these people was a usual visitor of 343 the same one that got a burger stuffed in his mouth. He knew that in order to get god back they had to go overboard on the torture of a D class. This was god we are talking about here. He tortured the d class all day and all night. Yet the old man never showed. Until 2 days later when it had been 7 days since the disappearance. On the seventh day rust in the shape of a portal appeared. The old man was thrown through the portal into his cell as 343 came out bloody and bruised. “H-hamburger... e—-xtra l-large.” God was able to get out as he then fell to the floor unconscious. And so on Sunday God slept and awoke on Monday. He was asked about the fight and said “it’s all a blur except for night five where the old man try to run out it was as if all he wanted to do was get out... escape. That gave me the advantage” he also noted that 106 could of killed him multiple times being that 343’s powers although still existing where weakened. The only reason why he had won was because 106 instead tortured him. However god still made it rain of pain upon the old man. He then made a chilling statement “after all of my creations 106 killed it was good to finally get.. revenge” due to the fact that 343 would probably get angry if he figured out what they did to the D class. The torture he went through has Been redacted and went like this ||redacted|| any attempts to punish the torturer have been voided. He has been given the SCP foundation slap on the wrist punishment. However the fight did inspire dr leaver to create a new project. This project pins scp’s against each other, it has been dubbed “Project versus!” Another thing that came out of this is that the old man will flea to his pocket dimension when he sees 343. But if you say the words “3 4 3” in any order near the old man he will immediately stop his pause period and attack. As always amensticks are available if you would like to forget about this tale although I doubt you would it is one of the more tamer story’s of the foundation


End file.
